


colorless sunrise

by RhymeReason



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other, POV Annabeth Chase, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Reunions, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: “But there’s two mortals at the boundary asking for Percy.” He turned to Percy. “They are kind of insisting on seeing you and like, won’t leave.”Percy frowned. His eyebrows were scrunched in the way they did when he was working through a problem. “Who is it?”“Uhh a like, middle aged woman and her husband whose hair looks like someone dumped a tray of salt and pepper on his head-”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	colorless sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> pjo was my first ever love and i recently reread most of heroes of olympus so i wanted to write something short and sweet for it! enjoy!

There was a lot to do after the final battle.

After the burial rites were performed and the wounded were ushered to the infirmary, everyone else began the hard task of rebuilding. It was hard work but luckily, between the Greeks and the Romans, there were plenty of hands to help. The six demigods left from the  _ Argo II, _ plus Reyna and Nico, gathered in the Big House to assign jobs and discuss what had to be done. It was a long day and even Annabeth’s energy was lagging. The only thing that was keeping her awake was Percy drumming an offset rhythm against her thigh.

“The repairs on the vans are almost done,” Reyna said. Even she looked tired as she spoke. They all did. “They should be done by tonight and the Romans can head out come morning.”

Chiron nodded. “We will send you with provisions and such. That’s a long car ride.”

Reyna gave a small smile. “Traveling with the statue was much longer. I will survive a few days of driving.”

“Either way, we will give you food for your journey.” Chiron conceded with a nod. Annabeth got the feeling that in another life Reyna would’ve been a star pupil of Chiron, just like Annabeth was. Once, being similar to Reyna would’ve made Annabeth grimace. Now it just made her smile.

“So what about-“ Jason began but was interrupted by Dakota sticking his head into the room.

Frank frowned and straightened in his seat. “Dakota. Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Uh yeah, I am.” Dakota said. He scratched the back of his head and looked at them with a confused expression. “But there’s two mortals at the boundary asking for Percy.” He turned to Percy. “They are kind of insisting on seeing you and like, won’t leave.” 

Percy frowned. His eyebrows were scrunched in the way they did when he was working through a problem. “Who is it?”

“Uhh a like, middle aged woman and her husband whose hair looks like someone dumped a tray of salt and pepper on his head-”

“Mom!” Percy perked up immediately, all of the tiredness disappearing from him. “Oh my Gods, mom!”

Percy let go of her hand to tear out of the room, almost shoving Dakota out the door. Annabeth got to her feet and shouted over her shoulder as she ran out after him. “Come meet Percy’s mom!”

By the time she made it outside, Percy was already rounding the corner of the Big House and she could hear the sounds of their friends following her out. Demigods of all sorts stopped what they were doing to watch Percy run across the camp, all of them tense in case another battle was suddenly brewing.

Despite her tiredness, Annabeth forced a burst of speed, putting her directly behind Percy as he ran up the hill. She could see Sally and Paul at the crest, both of them pressed as close to the camp border as they could manage.

Annabeth decided to save them some time all around. “I, Annabeth Chase, give Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis permission to enter Camp Half-Blood!”

Sally surged forward, slamming into her son. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. “Percy, my baby.” Sally said, her voice muffled by his hair. “Oh Gods I’m so glad you’re safe. Why does your hair smell like rotten eggs?”

Percy laughed and it made Annabeth’s heart clench happily. The fact that Percy could still laugh despite everything, despite all of the things they had to go through, made Annabeth want to cry. Sally looked like she was about to do the same.

“Gods I missed you.” Sally said, pulling back from the hug to look at her son. She ran her hands through Percy’s hair. She looked past him to Annabeth and gave her a bright smile. “Both of you. I'm so glad you’re back safely.”

“I’m happy to be back too.” Percy said. He was breathless, like he had just run a marathon instead of just up the hill but was smiling through it. 

Paul’s eyebrows pinched together in concern. He looked between Annabeth and Percy with a keen eye. “Why are you both breathing so hard?”

“Uhh..” Annabeth and Percy shared a look. Annabeth knew that Percy didn’t like making his mother worry but the lasting effects that Tartarus had on them weren’t going to be explained away easily. She could see in his eyes that the thought telling her was almost scarier than Tartarus itself.

They were saved by Chiron and the others reaching the crest of the hill. Chiron rested a comforting hand on Annabeth’s shoulder. “Hello Saly, hello Paul. It's wonderful to see you both again.”

Paul gave a wave and Sally smiled. “You too, Chiron. Thank you as always for watching my boy.”

“I’ll admit that I didn’t do much this time.” Chiron said. “But him and the others all performed amazingly. They saved the world again.”

“I always knew they could.” She smiled at Percy again and pulled him into another tight hug. This time she pulled back completely, giving Paul a chance to hug his stepson as well. She came and wrapped Annabeth in a tight hug as well. “Thank you for finding him. Thank you.” She whispered to Annabeth. 

Annabeth hugged her back just as tightly. “Of course. I always will.”

Sally was grinning when she pulled back and turned to look at the other demigods gathered on the hill with them. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a bright smile as well. “Well Percy, are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Oh yeah!” He turned and grabbed Sally’s hand, pulling her closer to the others. “Guys, this is my mom Sally and my stepdad Paul.” 

“Hi!” Piper said, stepping forward to shake Sallys hand. “I'm Piper McLean, daughter of-”

“Aphrodite.” Sally finished for her. “You’re a very powerful charmspeaker, right?”

“Uh-h yeah.” Piper stammered. The look on her face made Annabeth snort.

Sally turned to look at Jason. “And that makes you Jason Grace, little brother of Thalia and son of Zeus.”

“Um yeah.” Jason said, looking just as taken aback as Piper did. 

Percy looked at Annabeth. “Did you tell her about them?”

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him. “You were missing for eight months. Do you honestly think I didn’t go sit and cry with your mom? Get it together, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy laughed again. It sounded like music to her ears.“Yeah alright, fair enough. Okay Mom, so we also have Frank, one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter and son of Mars and this is Hazel, centurion for the Fifth Cohort and daughter of Pluto. They are the ones I was on that quest in Alaska with.” 

“Nice to meet you both!” Sally said. She grabbed her son's shoulder, without taking her eyes off the others. “Oh, Percy? Remind me later to explain to you that leaving your mother a voicemail telling her you are on a quest on the other side of the continent with only half your memories after you’d been missing for eight months isn’t as comforting as you think it is.”

Percy gulped. “Yes Mom.” He looked around desperately for something to change the subject. “Um, you already know Nico.”

“Hi Mrs. Jackson.” Nico said quietly. 

“It’s good to see you again, Nico.” If Annabeth didn’t know Sally as well as she did, it would’ve looked like Sally was perfectly happy to see Nico again. But Annabeth recognized the look in her eyes as one that Percy wore frequently. It held a type of wariness that promised that she remembered what had happened before but wouldn’t act on it unless the other person did. That patience and willingness to give second chances was one of the things that Annabeth admired most about Sally Jackson. 

“And this is Reyna, she’s the other Praetor of Camp Jupiter and is a daughter of Bellona.” Percy finished.

Reyna bowed her head. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Jackson.”

“All of you can call me Sally, it’s okay.” She said. “It’s nice to meet you all. Thank you for keeping my son in check. Gods know he needs it.”

Percy blushed as the rest of the demigods laughed. Sally kissed him on the temple to make up for it.

“Sally,” Piper said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“You’re mortal, right?”

“As mortal as they come.” Sally said. She gave Piper a sly smile, guessing her question. “I have clear sight, like Rachel, your Oracle. It isn’t as strong as it was when I was younger but it still serves me well.”

Frank turned to Paul. “Can you see through the Mist too?”

Paul laughed. “Oh no, not at all. I’m just along for the ride.”

“Wait.” Sally said. She looked around the group one more time before glancing back at Annabeth. “There’s someone missing, isn’t there? Leo, that other boy you told me about.”

A sharp stab of grief lanced through Annabeth’s chest. She subconsciously reached her hand out for Percy’s and found his already trying to grab hers. She swallowed thickly. “Um. Leo didn’t make it.”

Sally’s face fell. Annabeth watched grief play across Sally’s face and knew that it was genuine. “I’m sorry for your loss. All of you.”

“Thank you, Sally.” Piper said softly, tears welling in her eyes. She looked away. 

“Of course.” She said.

“Hey Mom, how’d you know that we were back?” Percy said, trying valiantly to bring the spirit back up. Gods, Annabeth loved him.

Sally saw her way out and took it like the angel she was. “I turned the news on while cooking and saw a news report talking about the strange blue light surrounding the top of the Empire State building.”

Percy’s grin split his face in half. “Really?”

“Sure was. I saw it and knew that you were safe, just like before.” She reached out again and ruffled his hair. She couldn’t seem to be able to stop herself from just touching him, making sure he was really there. Annabeth understood the feeling well. 

Piper still looked confused. “How did the Empire State building being blue tell you he was safe?”

“I asked Zeus to light the sky around the Empire State building blue at the end of the Titan War to tell her I was safe.” Percy explained. “Like Theseus, only actually done right. Looks like Zeus did for me again this time, which is weirdly nice of him.”

Thunder rumbled in the clear sky above them.

“Or exactly as nice as to be expected by the king of the Gods.” Percy amended. “I guess.”

“You know, a lot more about Percy suddenly makes sense.” Hazel said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “When I first met him I just figured that he had gotten the good natured side of the sea instead of the side of the sea that crashes ships against the rocks but I think he really just inherited your kindness, Mrs. Jackson.”

Sally and Percy both blushed in matching scarlet.

“I never would’ve pegged Percy as a mama’s boy but it does make a certain amount of sense.” Reyna agreed. “It balances out his rebellious nature.”

“Oh he fully got that rebellious streak from her, don’t let them fool you.” Annabeth cut in. “Sally can be just as changing as the sea.”

“The sea doesn't like to be restrained.” Sally said with a sly grin. Paul chuckled.

Percy gave a shrug. “What can I say? My moms my hero.”

“And you’re mine.” Sally pressed another kiss to her son’s temple.

“I do hate to interrupt,” Chiron said. “But we should continue our planning of the next steps. Grover will be joining us as soon as his discussion with the rest of the Council concludes.”

“And we have to go back if I want to make it back before my planning period is done.” Paul said. He reached out to rest his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “You’ll be coming back home soon, right?”

“I’ll need to stay here another day or two to help get things sorted but I’ll be back soon.” Percy promised. 

“Okay, baby.” Sally said. She looked at the others seriously. “Listen, I know what is common with demigods. If any of you ever need an adult who isn’t a God to listen to your problems, just let me know. Iris always connects my calls.”

“Wouldn’t it be hard to listen to all of our weird demigod problems?” Frank asked.

Sally shook her head with a grin. “I raised Percy. There isn’t a lot left that I haven’t heard about.”

“I can think of one thing.” Percy muttered. Annabeth elbowed him.

“And Percy?” Sally added without having to look back at them. “We will be talking about whatever it is that you and Annabeth are trying to not have to tell me.”

The others laughed but there was a strange falter to it, all of them waiting for Leo’s snicker and a snide remark that never came. It made Annabeth’s chest burn.

Percy closed his eyes and took a breath before letting it out slowly. He squeezed her hand tight before letting go. “C’mon, I can walk you two back to the car.”

“Thanks kiddo.” Paul wrapped his arm around Percy’s shoulder. 

Sally gave Annabeth one more tight hug before the three of them walked out past the boundary and down to the road. 

“Is it weird that I kind of just assumed that Percy’s mom wasn’t in his life?” Jason said once they were out of earshot.

“It's usually a pretty safe assumption to make for half-bloods.” Nico said. “Percy’s just the exception. Like he is for most things.”

“Are you going to tell her about Tartarus?” Piper asked tentatively.

Annabeth frowned, looking at where the family disappeared down the hill.. “I’m not sure. Percy doesn’t like worrying her but I don’t know if there’s a way to tone down the story enough to not scare her. Percy hates scaring his mom.”

“You don’t have to but if you want to practice telling it…” Jason said. He shrugged. “We’re here. And we don’t scare easily.”

Annabeth and Nico flinched in unison. 

“Trust me.” Nico said. “There’s nothing in Tartarus that isn’t more terrifying than anything you could imagine.”

“Agreed.” Annabeth shook her head. “Me and Percy will tell you guys, I promise. Just give us time to process it.”

She could tell by the look on Piper's face that she wasn’t happy about that answer but wasn’t going to push. Annabeth was grateful for that.

Percy came back over the top of the hill, looking calm and collected in a way that Annabeth could tell was forced. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking at the others. “Well, that was my mom and step dad. Cool,right?”

“Your mom is so cool.” Frank confirmed. “Can we meet her again?”

“Probably.” Percy laughed. “I’m honestly surprised that she let me out of her sight as easily as she did. I’m sure that she’s going to stop by again soon.”

“In the meantime, we should go finish our conversation.” Reyna said, ever the leader. “The Romans must finish our preparations to return to Camp Jupiter.”

“Agreed.” Chiron said. “Let’s head back to the Big house.”

They began the much slower trek back to their meeting room, Annabeth and Percy tailing at the back of the group. She took his hand again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He said. He rubbed his thumb absently on the back of her hand. “I guess I just didn’t realize until I saw her how much I missed my mom. Paul too. I was so busy with everything that I forgot all about the second most important person in my life. How bad of a son does that make me?”

“Percy.” Annabeth stopped them. She turned towards him and touched his face. “We were fighting a war and going through the literal depths of Hell. You knew she was safe here in New York with Paul so you focused on yourself and the giant war we were fighting. You weren’t being a bad son. I don’t think that and I can guarantee that your mom doesn’t either.”

Percy sighed and gave her a tired smile. “How come you’re so good at getting to the root of all of my problems?”

“Years of knowing you and how your silly seaweed brain works.” She grinned at him and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Now come on, let's go play clean up.”

He smiled and took her hand again.”You’re the love of my life, you know that right?”

“I love you too, Percy.”

They walked hand in hand back to the Big House and despite everything, Annabeth had the unshakable feeling that things could only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @foxeshaveclaws and on tumblr @kentuckyfriedbooks and @foxeshaveclaws


End file.
